The Purring Titan
by Uchiha B
Summary: "T-those... EARS!" Kagome flushed at the sight of the Titan's pointed ears, "I want to touch them so badly!" In which Eren shows Kagome his Titan form. Levi is not happy nor amused, IY/AoT one-shot, also related to Priesterin maybe


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Also kinda related to Priesterin

* * *

><p>He wasn't amused.<p>

_At all_.

"Oohhhh~" He could hear Kagome letting out a sound of wonder and his scowl only deepened in response, "That's so amazing!"

Levi let out a snort, which went completely ignored as Kagome stepped closer to Eren's Titan form without even a hint of caution and those vivid green eyes immediately focused on her in return.

"Keep your damn guard up, brat," Levi ordered and Kagome threw a pout at him, which only caused his brow to twitch in irritation, "We are still unsure if Jaeger has complete control in this form."

"Oh, please," Kagome was quick to dismiss his warning and much to his aggravation, turned her eyes back onto the rather still Titan, "I'm sure that Eren's nothing more than a sweetheart!"

The Corporal's fingers dug into his arms and he had to honestly resist the urge to slap the Priestess upside her head for her total belief in the damn Jaeger boy, "He once attacked Cadet Ackerman without provocation." His tone darkened quite audibly.

"Mikasa-chan?" Kagome blinked in surprise and swiftly faced the Titan when it let out a low noise – its large eyes never moving from her person.

Levi unconsciously grasped his blades, gritting his teeth when Kagome only beamed that bright sun-like smile that absolutely no Titan ever deserved to see, even if said Titan was one of the few hopes humanity had left.

Kagome flushed happily and seemed to shift around as if she were trying to hold herself back. The low rumbled noise Eren was emitting reminded her of her precious Youkai companions that were of her past – when they made feral sounds in order to soothe and comfort.

"See, Levi!" She gestured excitedly towards the Titan, who had moved into a kneeling position in order to stare at her more closely, "That sound is very much comparable to a purr!"

The soldier had to physically hold himself back from rushing forward when Kagome was suddenly lifted from the ground by her green cloak by large fingers, "Just wait, Levi!" Her tone was almost that of an order and it only served to fill him with fury.

However, his body stopped anyways.

Kagome's fingers twitched as Eren very carefully shifted her until she was stabilized and standing on his massive hands and brought her only inches away from his face.

_'T-those...!' _The Priestess felt warmth rapidly spread through her body until she felt a rather pleasant tingle-like sensation, _'Those EARS~! I want to touch them so badly!'_

Damn her strange fascination with non-human ears!

"What the fuck...?" Levi muttered, watching as Kagome reached out with a shaky arm and a dreamy expression. He felt rather weirded out when her hand reached her goal and began to caress the Titan's large pointed ears.

Kagome's proceeding expression then, disturbingly enough, reminded him much of Hange when she was in her Titan studying mode.

Eren closed his green eyes in contentment, allowing a louder purr-like noise at the sensation before he returned the favour in the only way he could at the moment.

"FUCKING BRAT!" Levi snapped in an absolute outrage when the Titan's large tongue pressed against Kagome's surprised form and he could only recoil in a disgusted horror at the realisation that the Priestess was now covered in Titan saliva.

Goddamn Titan _saliva_!

_'Well,' _Kagome thought with some amusement as the large tongue licked at her once more, _'At least Eren's tongue isn't poisonous like Sesshoumaru's in his true form.' _She smiled, not minding that she was covered in saliva as Eren nuzzled her against his face.

The interaction certainly did not last for very long as Kagome abruptly found her back slammed against a muscled chest as she was forcibly wretched from Eren's hold. She snickered, feeling Levi's body shudder in disgust as the dripping saliva began to soak into his uniform, _'Serves him right!'_

"That's enough for today, Jaeger," Levi quickly landed on the ground, pushing the drool-soaked Kagome away from his body without any hesitation. He ignored her pout and glared at the Titan with all the animosity he could muster, "You will be cleaning the latrines for the next two months – with your damned _toothbrush_."

"A-ano, Levi?" Kagome called out when the Corporal forcibly pulled her in the direction she knew the shower rooms were located, "Shouldn't we retrieve Eren first?" She glanced back at the Titan, who was staring mournfully at her form.

"Fuck the Jaeger brat," Levi growled, glancing back at her with pure disdain, "You're filthy. You are going to take a bath right away. Jaeger can get his own ass out."

Kagome blew the hair out of her eyes in slight frustration, though it quickly turned into amusement as she grinned almost fox-like at the soldier, "Is this just an excuse so you can wash me again? You're secretly a pervert underneath all that aloofness, aren't you?" She teased and received the expected answer in return.

"Shitty little brat..."


End file.
